I Just Want You to Fly With Me
by AryannaCabrera
Summary: When you lose everything, and you are forced to live in a new home with your Mother's best friend and her very handsome and weird son, what do you expect? Sorry suck at this summary thing but I promise the story will be better. JEMI
1. Chapter 1

Hey, here is my new story! I really hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ECXEPT THE PLOT!

Chapter 1

I walked through the doors of, what would be my new house from now on. My eyes wondered everywhere, taking in the beautiful home I was standing in. The stairs went straight up from the entryway and the huge kitchen was to the left. And to the right was the huge living room. There was so much space in this house, it was so different compared to my mom and Is small condo. Well, what used to be our small condo, before my life ended tragically.

My mom was on her way to New York City to cover a huge story that would be in her upcoming magazine. Too bad that magazine never got published. On her way home, the plane went through harsh storms and lightning struck one of the wings and they came falling from the sky. Unfortunately, that was the night that my mom died. That was the night my life ended. Nothing would ever be the same. And nothing has been the same.

Brooke, my mom's best friend, and now my new mom, took me upstairs to my new room. She set down the luggage she was holding and left the room mumbling, "I'll be right back."

While she was gone, I wondered around the room. It was definitely larger than my old room. There was already furniture and everything set up, so I sat down on the edge of the queen size bed. I looked up when I heard footsteps and I saw a boy standing at the doorway. My heart skipped a beat when I looked at his face. He was handsome and pretty buff, but not super buff. He wore a plain black t-shirt with straight jeans and white socks. He was gorgeous from head to toe. And don't even get me started with his hair. He was the reason they invented tall, dark and handsome. But, he did seem like the bad boy, trouble maker type. But, I guess it really didn't matter.

"Hey, uh, I'm Joe. I'm Brooke's son and you're Demi, right?" He said, standing in the doorway still. As I sat, awkwardly and uncomfortably, on the bed.

"Yeah and I knew that." A smile played on the edge of my lips, but I never actually smiled because I really didn't think what I said was funny.

"Oh, well cool name. You need any help?" He asked. Somewhere deep inside him, he wanted me to say no so he could go back and play video games in his room. But, I guess he got lucky because, I didn't need help.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks for offering, though." He stood there for a moment and stared as if he was in another world or something. And that's what I thought until he spoke again.

"Okay, well see you later. Dinner is ready at about 6:30, so yeah." He nodded lightly and walked away. I couldn't believe I would be living with him from now on. I may have thought my life was over, but maybe now, there's a reason why it's not...

After a long day of unpacking, I finally went to bed after dinner. I kept dreading the next day because tomorrow would be my first day at this new school...

I woke up to a loud ringing right next to my ear. It was the alarm clock that I put up last night. I wasn't sure what time to wake up, so I just set it for 6 a.m. I rolled to my side and turned it off. I staggered out of bed and to the bathroom. The bedroom they let me stay in has its own bathroom, which is pretty cool. I got dressed in a pair of denim shorts, a white satin blouse and some cobra skin sandals. Finally ready I took my leather hobo bag and my aviator sunglasses and headed downstairs. (Pics in Profile)

As I walked down the stairs, ready to go to school at about 6:30. I heard the T.V on, but when I walked in the living room, no one was there. So, I went to the kitchen and found Joe reading a book.

"You can go chill or whatever, we don't leave until 7:15." He said and I wondered how he knew I was even in the room, but I didn't ask. I set my stuff on the counter and sat down in a chair next to him. We didn't say anything for the rest of the time. I sat there, daydreaming, and he was still reading that book. I glanced over a few times and noticed he was wearing glasses. And he looked really cute in them.

He closed his book and put it away. I thought he was reading for fun, but he was reading a Biology book. He grabbed his backpack and stood up, "Let's go."

I stood up and grabbed my stuff and followed him to his car. I wish I had a car, and then I would be driving that. I have my license and everything, but they sold my mom's car...

When he unlocked the doors, I opened it and got in the passenger side. We never talked once on the way to school. I got the impression that he really didn't like me since he was avoiding me and ignoring me completely.

"It's not that I don't like you…" Then he stopped talking. How did he know that? Did he... just... no...

_____________________________________________________________________________________

So, yeah, I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out more. I promise it will get better, hopefully…!

Xoxo

AryannaCabrera


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: See first Chapter.

Chapter 2

"I...uh..." He mumbled as we turned into the parking lot. I sat there and stared out the window trying to figure out what just happened. He parked the car and jumped out in a flash before I could say anything. I grabbed my stuff and got out of his car. I shut the door and he locked the car. But when I looked up to see if he was still there, he wasn't. And as I walked closer to the school, I never saw him. So, he has the ability to read my mind and super speed? This is crazy; maybe I'm just losing my mind. Or seeing and hearing things.

I walked into my first class and saw a sea of unfamiliar faces. Of course they were unfamiliar. This was all new to me, this town. The only people I knew were Brooke and her freaky son. I don't even know why I'm calling him a freak. Because that just makes me a freak as well.

I walked up to the teacher and she told me to sit in the empty seat next to someone named Selena. I turned and looked to see a girl with dark, sort hair raising her hand. And next to her, the empty seat that would soon be filled by me. Hopefully I can get to know this girl so Ill at least have one friend.

I guess I set my hopes to high. The Selena girl never even talked to me. I wondered if she was as shy as I was. Probably not, but it's a possibility. But, she never talked to anyone the whole period. So, still the only person I know in this school is Joe...

I walked to lunch, got some food and sat at an empty table. I sat and stared at the nasty food on my plate for about 5 minutes before someone sat in front of me. I looked up to see a curly haired guy with a goofy smile on. "You're at my table, you know that right?" He had a very unique voice and a nice style in clothes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, but I didn't move.

"It's alright. I'm Nick. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I'm Demi. I watched as he ate…whatever it was that they served for lunch here..

"Cool name. So, have you made any friends yet?" He looked up, smiling. And probably saw the answer to that question in my eyes.

"No..." I answered anyway.

"Well, you met me, so there you go. Where'd you transfer from?" He ate more of his lunch.

"I didn't. I moved here. I didn't have much of a choice, really." I hoped he didn't ask why I didn't have a choice because I really didn't wish to answer him.

"Why?" He slowly asked and looked up at me with those deep brown eyes that I would never forget. I sat there, not answering, but was fortunately saved by someone walking up and sitting next to Nick. She has perfectly straight dart brown hair with lighter brown highlights. A girl would kill for beautiful hair like hers. And she was really pretty, probably this Nick guy's girlfriend or something.

He looked over at her as she sat and smiled sweetly, "Hey." He said.

"Hello. Did you make a new friend?" She looked over at me and smiled.

"Sort of, yeah." I felt like they were talking about me like I wasn't sitting right here.

"Cool." She extended her hand out in front of me, "I'm Miley."

I shook her hand, "Demi " I said. There. I met two people in a matter of minutes today. "Sorry for asking but are you two, like, boyfriend girlfriend?" I asked, because I just wanted to know.

Miley laughed, "No, I guess were more like friends..." She looked like she was searching for the right thing to say to explain them.

"Friends with benefits." Nick finished for her. I nodded slightly, understanding.

"You're new here right? Where'd you move from?" Miley asked as she dug into her lunch.

"Yeah, I am. And from Los Angeles. The richer part of L.A, though." I explained.

"Oh, so you have a lot of money then?" She asked.

"Not really. My mom had a busy job; we just lived in a condo."

"Oh, so where did you and your mom move to down here? If we live close to each other then we can hang out." I couldn't believe she asked that. I was dreading explaining my mom to everyone. I was quickly trying to figure out an excuse to not answer that question. But, nothing came up.

Then I was saved by the bell. I quickly stood up and grabbed my tray of untouched food. "I'll see you guys around, then." I told them as I walked to the trashcan to throw away my food. And then I left the cafeteria and headed to my next class.

On the way there, I passed by Joe. We both met each other's eyes, but it didn't last long. I quickly looked away and was unsure if he was still looking at me as he passed. I tried to just ignore what happened with him this morning. But seeing him brought it back up.

And all I could think of in 5th period was of Joe.... 

Hopefully you guys liked this chapter, it was kind of boring, but it shall soon get better.

Xoxo

AryannaCabrera


	3. Chapter 3

So here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

I met Joe at his car and then he drove us home. I kept thinking of how to start a conversation with him, but every time I tried, I chickened out. I mean, he is pretty intimidating. I looked over at him as he drove. He either didn't notice me staring at him, or he does notice but doesn't care. He was so stiff. He muscles were easily noticeable on his arms. He wore a plain black tee shirt that had a slight V-neck in the front. I've seriously have NOT met any guy that was as built as he is.

That's when I remembered. He could read minds. I wasn't sure if it was for sure, but I immediately turned and looked out through the window as we neared his house. Because, that would be embarrassing if he heard what I just thought...

Joe's P.O.V

I pulled in the driveway to my house with a light smile on my face. I turned my head a little so that Demi wouldn't see me smiling. I opened my door and got out and she did the same. I locked my car and walked up to the front door. I knew she was following me because the little voice in her head just got louder. And plus, I could see my backside in her mind, which meant she was right behind me.

I unlocked the front door and walked in. She would close the door, I guess. I went into the kitchen in search of food. I thought she went upstairs, but instead when I got out last night's dinner leftovers from the fridge and looked up, there she was. Sitting in the stool; staring at me.

"You want something to eat?" She had to be hungry, since she didn't eat lunch at school today

"Um, sure." So, I got out two plates and prepared food for the both of us. I didn't look up when I heard her voice again.

"So, about this morning..." Finally, she had come up with a way to start this conversation after her thinking of it all day.

"Yeah?" I played along, not wanting to discuss it, because she knows what's up with me.

"Um, how'd you know... it's like you read my mind. I mean I wouldn't even mention it now if it weren't for the fact that I had just thought of it and then out of the blue you said something." When I finally looked up at her, her eyes were pleading. I wanted to tell her, but at the same time, I couldn't. This has been my little secret because... well... because if I told anyone they'd think I was a freak.

"It was nothing. Just forget it." I said in the most harsh tone I could make up.

She looked at me a little stunned for a moment, "A-Alright." She stuttered a little.

"Here." I passed her the food and took my plate and went up to my room.

I was just about to win this game on X-Box, when she knocked on my door. I paused the game and went over to open the door.  
"Can I help you?" I said in a pleasant tone. I wasn't too good and being rude. Especially to her.

"Well, I know what's going on and..." She just stopped talking when I looked her in the eyes.

"That I'm some freak mind reader, right?" I finished.

"Uh...well, I wouldn't call it freaky, necessarily…" She stumbled.

"So, I can read minds. Why aren't you…mad or weirded out by me?" I asked as she slowly looked back up at me.

She then held out her hand. I watched as her hand disappeared and then reappeared right in front of me. "We're...both freaks?" I stared in amazement as I touched her hand, that she still held out, lightly with my finger tips…  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

So, yeah, not much to say. I think it's getting a little better. Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See first chapter

* * *

Chapter 4

Joe's P.O.V  
I really didn't know what to think. I finally met someone who is like me. Ever since she got here, I wondered why she kept herself so bottled up, but I guess this is why.

"This is so weird..." She pointed out, like I didn't already know that…

"Yeah...can you do anything else? I mean I can read minds and I have super strength." Words just piled out of my mouth without thinking. I'm just a little overwhelmed at the moment.

"Yeah." I didn't notice it at first, but then I saw her getting taller than me. I looked down and saw that her feet were off the ground. She could fly.

"You can fly. That's amazing." I looked up at her as she set herself back down on the ground.

"Want to go...fly with me? It's an exhilarating experience." She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, uhm don't tell anyone, but I'm a little scared of heights. Maybe some other time when I'm more used to you."

"Oh, alright. This is just so weird. I never thought I'd meet anyone like me."

"Same here" I agreed with a small smile.

We sat on my bed and played X-box for hours. We talked about our powers and our lives. I felt horrible when she discussed her mother. I don't know what I'd do without my mom. Since I never had a dad because he died before I was born while in the army.

This was the first time I actually connected with somebody. I've had friends before, but Ive only known this girl for a day or so and I feel like I've known her my whole life.

"Too bad these powers wouldn't work like Superman. We can't save the world." She said as the game on X-Box loaded.

"Who knows? We could make them work. Everyone loves a superhero."

"Guy superheroes." She mumbled, but because I could read her mind, I knew exactly what she said.

"There was um... Elasta Girl or Wonder Woman. Something like that. And Jessica Alba in that one movie." I tried to cheer her up.

"The Fantastic Four; and it doesn't matter, because those are fake, this is the real life, not a comic book."

"Whatever; but one day, you never know they could come in handy." I said.

It was the wrong thing to say.

This was what was going through her mind:

He's right. I could've saved my mom from that plane crash. I could have agreed to go with her on that trip and when it crashed, I could have saved her and every other innocent person on that plane. But, no, I was mad at my mom and didn't go with her.

"Stop it." I cut in before I could hear anymore.

"Stop what?" She looked over at me in shock.

"Stop thinking that your mom's death is your fault. Everything happens for a reason."

"Were you reading my mind?" Her eyes went from shock, to surprise and then to mad as I hesitated to answer her.

"Well, yeah. I can't just-" She quickly cut me off.

"That's really an invasion of privacy, don't you think? And don't tell me what to think." She threw the controller right on my GUY parts and walked out of my room. That's nice. Does she not know that I can't control the mind reading powers? I don't mean to read the minds of others, I just hear it.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

So yep, it's very short, but I still hoped you like it.

Xoxo

AryannaCabrera


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Demi's P.O.V

I sat on my bed. This was seriously nothing close to what I expected when I moved here. A 17 year old boy reading my mind every second. And I know I'm overreacting, but it's just weird. That's why we are able to think things. Because we think stuff that we aren't going to say out loud. And now that whole thing for me is gone. Because he has to just read minds. Why can't he just be super strong?

Without thinking, I opened my window and flew out. I felt the cool breeze hit my face as I flew faster. I went closer and closer to the ground as I reached the beach. I landed on soft sand right next to an empty cave. This beach was beautiful and not many people were here. Actually from what I could see, nobody was here.

Then I heard talking. It was coming from the other side of the cave. I turned myself invisible and stripped my clothes off, quickly hiding them away in the small cave. I flew up on the top of the cave and looked over to see a man, and no one else. He was talking to himself as he put something together. I couldn't tell what it was, but he'd see my footprints in the sand if I were down there. My hand slipped and a small rock went crashing down on his head. When it hit him, he immediately looked up. That face was so familiar but I couldn't place it. I've never seen this man before though.

"Is anyone there?" He called. No answer. He mumbled to himself, gathered his stuff and ran off in a hurry. I saw something lying on the ground where he had just been. So, I flew down there and grabbed it. It was the man's wallet. I looked inside for an I.D. And what I found surprised me. There was no I.D. but a picture a picture of me and Joe...

I put my clothes back on and put the wallet in my back pocket. I would find out how this man got this picture of me and Joe. In the picture we were both younger. Maybe 10 years old. But, I didn't understand. I've seen Joe once before this in my whole life and that was when I was 15 years old and I went with my mom to a business Christmas party. I wanted to know how he got this picture and who that man really was…

I flew back on the roof and back into my room. I closed the window. I got out the wallet and put it in the top drawer of my desk. I went to Joe's room and knocked on the door.

"Come In!" He shouted.

I opened the door, "Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for putting you on blast. I guess I understand that you can't control your powers like I can." He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows.

"I can control my powers just fine. I just can't determine when to turn off the mind reading thing, because it doesn't turn off." He had a look of disappointment. Was he mad that he had these powers?

"No, I'm not mad. They are just..." He looked back up at me, "inconvenient at times." It was hard to agree with him because my powers were not inconvenient. But, I was probably the only one that understood his situation. Well, maybe besides that guy.

"What guy?" He asked as he sat up.

"Uh, nobody. Nothing, Stop reading my mind!" I stumbled with my words and quickly turned and closed his door behind me. I should tell Joe. It's not just me in that picture, its him too. And this man could be a threat to the both of us...

* * *

Heyy, all the pics for the first chapter are in my profile. I hope you guys are liking my story!

Review please!

Xoxo

AryannaCabrera


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Joe's P.O.V

I waited till 3 a.m. to sneak into Demi's room. She thought I would never find out about anything that she did today. She really needs to learn to clear her thought of things she doesn't want me to know. Because I know just about everything. The man, the picture she found in his wallet. The fact that Demi goes completely naked when she's invisible...

I then stubbed my toe on the little table my mom put pictures on in the hallway. I tried hard not to yell in pain. But, I slowly limped myself to her room while I bit down on my lip as hard as I could.

I slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door a tiny bit. I looked in through the small crack. She was asleep. I opened the door enough so that I can get in and when I was in I slowly closed the door. I looked around her room. Then I saw her desk. In her mind, I saw her put the wallet in the top drawer of her desk. So I went over and opened the drawer. And there it was. I picked it up and opened it. But, there was no picture.

That's when I saw the thoughts of Demi; I saw my backside in her mind. I dropped the wallet and turned around. She wasn't there. The blanket was turned back, but she was gone. But, I still saw myself in her thoughts. I looked down and saw her clothes on the floor, then looked back up.

'You can't see me, but I can see you, Joe.' I heard. 'What are you doing in here?'  
"I'm not saying anything until I can see you." I said. I heard the floor squeak and looked in that direction. In her mind, I saw myself looking straight. Obviously that's where she was.  
"Where's the picture Demi?" I asked, because she stopped moving and I got closer.

She breathed, "How'd you know about the picture?" Her invisibility glitched. I saw a flash of her naked body. But it was enough to know exactly where she was. I guessed that when she got nervous while being invisible, there were glitches in her power.

"I can read minds, remember? Even if you're in a different room with the door closed." I got even closer to her. I saw a bath robe float up and go around her figure. And soon there she was, I could see her face.

"Well, obviously you missed something, because you don't know where the picture is, or whats on the picture." She said, as I kept getting closer to her.

"Don't you think I should know, too? About this man? Who can understand what were both going through, with these powers?" I suddenly got right up next to her and stopped. I looked down slightly and saw that she held something behind her back. I looked back up quickly.

"No, I don't. I figured it out, not you." I just stared her in the eyes for a second. Then my lips turned up into a smirk. I grabbed her arm tightly, the one that held something behind her back.

"OW!" She screamed as I hurt her, but I was mad and ignored the fact that my strength was going to leave huge bruises on her.

I brought her arm up and saw what was in her hand. A picture. The picture. I easily pried her grip away from the picture and held it in my hands. I looked at it. It was a picture of me and Demi about 7 or 8 years ago.

"What the...?" I said as I let go of her arm and turned away, still my eyes were glued to the picture.

"I said I didn't want to tell you." She said behind me. I went over to the little light that came through her window from the street light outside.  
I saw the picture clearer. This picture wasn't taken of the two of us. It was merely two pictures put together. The picture of me came from a dinner party 7 years ago when I was 10 years old. I stood next to my mom. Someone photo shopped this picture so that me and Demi were next to each other. But, why? And why would some man keep a photo shopped picture of us in his wallet?

'Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm tired.' Demi said in her mind.

I looked away from the picture and towards her. "Don't abuse my power. And fine." I stuffed the picture in my pajama pocket and left the room. This whole thing was creepy. It was like an investigation. An investigation that would involve me and Demi working together to solve.

* * *

Review Please!

Xoxo

AryannaCabrera


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Demi's P.O.V

Joe, was not only a typical guy, he was also a pain in the butt. I mean I use my powers to be sneaky. But, it's hard to be sneaky when he's reading my mind. This makes me think that maybe we aren't meant to work together. But, then again there are no villains out there ready to kill us, so it doesn't matter.

I finally got out of bed and got ready for school after about 5 minutes of staring at the ceiling, daydreaming. I got dressed in an oversized gray cotton jersey, a pair of black leggings, a black leather bag, black leather ankle boots, and a pair of big round black sunglasses. I applied some makeup grabbed my stuff and went downstairs to see Joe staring at me, standing in front of the door.

"Do you have a problem?" I walked to the bottom of the stairs and stopped about 5 feet away from him.

"You look pretty; and yeah, I want to know who this guy is. We're not going to school today, so go put your nerd books back."

"Uhm, you're nerdier than I am, Mr. AP Biology." I turned and went back up stairs. I dropped my stuff down in my room and went back downstairs to see Joe still standing in the same spot. "So what's the plan, Sherlock?" I asked as I got closer to him.

"Well, first, I'm hungry so were getting some breakfast. Do you have any money?" I was surprised he'd actually ask me that.

"You're the son of a very rich mom. All my mom's money hasn't gotten processed to me, so as a matter of fact, I have no money." I told him.

"I was just joking, Lovato. Geez. I am just a typical guy anyways." He smirked as he turned and opened the front door and held it open for me.

"Is that all you do? Read my mind?" I asked as I walked through the door and into the warm breeze outside.

"Well, that's all I hear in a quiet house. The noise inside your head. And so far, all that noise has been about how hot I am." He closed the door and locked it and we walked to his car.

"Not even in my mind, Jonas." He laughed lightly and unlocked his car. I opened the passenger door and got in. He had a very nice car. It's a black Mercedes Benz. But, you can tell he takes care of his car.

"Try not to think of anything. And if you do, think of a song. That's the easiest way to keep me out of your mind." He said as he started the car.

"Uh, I'll try to do that." I said back as he pulled out of the driveway.

He drove us to IHOP. I was too afraid to tell him that hated pancakes. So, I just went along with it.

The hostess sat us in a seat by the window in an empty section. Who would be awake this early anyway? Well, there was an elder couple and a few other people.

"Is everything in pancake form here?" I asked as I looked at the menu.

He looked up at me and didn't say anything.

And then he did, "No, you can get the French toast." I still wondered why he paused for a long time before talking

"Oh, now I see that." I said as I looked back down at the menu.

"And by the way I sat there and stared at you because I was reading your mind to make sure you were actually serious. And you were because I didn't hear anything going on in your brain." I was offended.

"Did you just call me an airhead?" I looked back up at him.

"I believe I did." He smirked. It was hard to stay mad at him when he did that little seductive smirk thing.

"Whatever, I see how..." I glanced over at the front door and did a little re-take. I stared when I saw his face. The man. The man from yesterday. I looked back at Joe.

He was staring at me, but looked over to where I was just looking. He probably just read my mind to understand.

"I did just read your mind. And you talk to yourself. And that man looks like a hermit. No wonder there wasn't a license in that wallet." He said.

I looked back at the man and when I did, he turned and stared at me. I saw a red flash and everything went black. I felt a hard smack on my backside, which means, I fell out of my chair. I felt paralyzed. I couldn't move. And then, I was out...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Joe's P.O.V

The normal thing to do, when a girl falls on her back and is unconscious would be to go see if she's okay. But, instead, since I saw that red flash in her mind before her mind went black, I stood up and went after the man. He quickly got out of front door when he saw me coming. But, when I opened the door, he was gone. It was like he disappeared. I looked all around and then I finally found him. He was on the other side of the street. He was out of my range to read his mind. I needed to catch him. It'd be pretty easy if it weren't for all the cars. I got down to the curb and waited for a clear spot. I ran across the street in a blur. My third and final power. Speed. When I got there, I grabbed his jacket hard so he couldn't disappear again.

"What did you do to her? And who are you?" I yelled over the sound of the wind. It was actually pretty windy.

'Joseph.' was what I heard. But, his lips didn't move. How'd he know? I let go of him at the shock of what just happened.

"Who are you?" I asked again when he didn't leave.

'Demi will be just fine, go back to her.' I heard. Through his mind, I could see the confusion on my face.

"Not until you tell me." I felt like a little kid throwing a tantrum in Wal-Mart because my mommy won't buy me the power rangers action figure.

"Go…" and he was gone. Just like that. I knew he had power now. And he knows me and Demi. But, how?

I looked back to the street, there was complete traffic. I wish I had Demi's powers to fly right now. But, I don't.

I took a few steps back, ran as fast as I could and jumped. I jumped on top of a few cars, probably leaving dents, but this was the only way back across the street. I heard horns honking, but ignored it. Once, I got to the curb I jogged lightly to the front door, because I heard the loud and clear thoughts of a 6 year old boy.

I walked in and saw Demi sitting upright in her chair. Her hand was closed in a tight fist and she just stared down at the table.

I walked up beside her and grabbed her arm hard, "Let's go." I dragged her up to her feet.

"Where'd you go?" She said as I continued to drag her to my car outside.

"I'm not talking about it where normal people can hear me so chill out, were going home. Are you okay?" I slowed a little when I looked over to see that she wasn't able to keep pace with me.

"I'm fine." She was lying. I was unable to read her mind. It was all foggy. You could see the contour of things, but not the actual thing.

I got her in the passenger seat and went on my side. Once we were in the car and buckled, I held up two fingers in front of her. "How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked her.

"Hold still, geez. Um...2. Yeah 2."

"Okay, well let me know if you're going to puke because I just got this car cleaned and I don't want that all over my nice car." I said as I turned on m car.

When we got home, I was able to read her mind just like before, it was clear.

I sat down on the couch and she sat on the love seat to the right of me, "So, can we talk now? No normal people are around." She said.

"Yeah. Okay, that guy has powers. Powers that are stronger than both of ours. He knocked you unconscious with his stare. And he can move from one spot to the next in seconds. And he knows us. Knows our names and knows we have powers. What's wrong?" I asked when I saw her face. She looked like she wanted to put her fist through a wall.

"Why didn't you tell me you had three powers? You have super speed, too. I only have two." There's a man out there that's stalking us and she's mad because I have more power than her.

I got up and sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulder. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Your extra power will come with time, young grasshopper," I paused as she grabbed my arm that was around her and pushed it away from her while I laughed, "in the meantime, we could try to figure this out. What time is it?"

She looked at her watch, "2:30." Time flew right by.

"Oh, well…" Then the doorbell rang. Great, saved by the bell. Literally. I got up and went to go answer it. I opened the door to see...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Oh, well…" Then the doorbell rang. Great, saved by the bell. Literally. I got up and went to go answer it. I opened the door to see Selena.

"Hi, Sel." I said as I went in and hugged her.

"I brought you your homework, since you decided to ditch." She walked inside. I closed the door and looked over to where Demi was sitting, but she was no longer there. I shrugged it off, and followed Selena into the kitchen.

She put books on the counter and turned to me, "Well, here you go." She said.

"Why are you giving me my homework? I'm not going to do it anyways." I smirked.

"Well, I thought, 'Hey, I want to go see Joey, so why not?'".She smiled. She had such a pretty smile. Prettier than any smile I'd seen before.

"Thanks, anyways. And don't call me Joey. The names Joe."

"Joey." She mumbled with a smile.

"What did I just say?" I tickled her.

She laughed out loud, "Stop it!" I noticed our faces getting closer and closer and closer  
Then she kissed me. On the lips. It lasted for about five seconds until she pulled away.

I suddenly heard, 'Bitch.' But, it wasn't Selena's voice. I looked up and saw a flash of something on the stairs. Demi. Oh my gosh, Demi.

"I think you should leave now." I told her.

"Yeah, good idea." She got herself together and left the house. Once I heard the door shut, I ran out to the bottom of the stairs, "Demi! I know you not in your room, so come out, now!" She must have her eyes closed because I was seeing nothing. I can't read minds when the eyes are closed. "Demi!"

Demi's P.O.V  
I don't even know why I was hiding in the closet. I mean, have I really gained that much feeling for Joe? Because it hurt deep down in my heart when I saw them kissing. I know I'm probably acting ridiculous, but I guess I really, REALLY like Joe. I just can't believe it. I opened the closet door, still completely invisible and immediately saw Joe's head turn towards me.

"Demi, I'm sorry. I know your there." He said, I could see his feet inching forward. I knew I could block him from reading my mind if I closed my eyes.

"Don't... don't do that. Look, I didn't know, okay? I don't even like Selena like that, shes just one of my close friends. Please? I don't want it to get awkward between us when we have to work together to solve this whole mess."

I needed something, because I was, once again, trapped by him. But, last time I was lucky enough to have my robe. I looked around and finally found a blanket on the ground. I picked it up and wrapped it around me and then brought myself out of invisibility.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"It's 3:00." He said and then I saw a blur. And then he was sitting on the couch.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked him.

"Well, you can go get dressed, I mean if you want to..." He looked at me with a stupid little seductive smile. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, but with his strength and speed, he caught it before it hit him in the face. And then he stood up, pillow still in hand.

"Put the pillow down." I told him, "Look, I'm going to go get dressed and then I'll be back, I have an idea."

I was dressed and walking down the stairs when I heard talking. Joe must have been on the phone. I stopped short and stood to listen in, closing my eyes so he wouldn't know I was listening.

"But, mom.." He said. He was talking to his mom on the phone.

"Okay, what time will you be home tomorrow then?... 3 o'clock? You can't make it back any earlier?... because I hate it when you don't tell me ahead of time that you have to go somewhere...Yeah, she's here... Okay, fine. So, I'll go rent some movies and order pizza I guess, because I don't know how to cook food. Alright, bye." I opened my eyes when he stopped talking.

"Dude, seriously, I know your there, Demi." He said. He was in the kitchen and I was sitting on the stairs. He's really experienced at this mind reading stuff.

I got up and went to where he was, "So, what's going on now?" I asked him.

"Well, my mom decided to go with her boss to some far away city to cover a huge story. She said that she was staying in a hotel tonight and then finishing up in the morning and then driving back and that she'd be home by 3:00 tomorrow afternoon. So it's just me and you." I could only imagine what was rolling through his mind right now.

"Okay, so..."

"I thought you said you had a plan or something?" He said, looking down at me.

"Oh, yeah. So, I was wondering if you got over your fear of heights yet…" Hopefully he'd get my drift.  
A smile spread across his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, I hope you are all liking this story. I'm trying to update all the chapters I've written for know.

Please Review! So I can see what you guys think…!

Xoxo

AryannaCabrera

* * *

Chapter 10

Joe's P.O.V

"You ready?"  
"Um yeah." I said, taking Demi's hand as we stood on the solid ground in front of the house.

"Okay, then." And soon enough, we were off the ground and high above our house. She was right, it was an amazing experience.

In her mind, I saw her look over at me. My face was hilarious. My mouth was open and my eyes were wide. "Stop looking at me." I told her.

"Your face is so funny, though." She laughed, but stopped staring at me.

"Um, where are you going?" I asked her when she started to go really high up above the clouds.

"Just wait." I gripped her hand tighter because I was starting to get dizzy. And I closed my eyes.

And then we stopped. I opened my eyes to see that we were sitting on clouds. I had to admit, it was scary, but beautiful up here.

"I thought you couldn't sit on a cloud, you'll just fall through." I asked her.

"We aren't exactly sitting on them. Just, don't let go of my hand or else, you will fall through them." So, she was still flying, but not really. More like hovering over the cloud.

"Well, this is the most exciting thing that's happened to me in like forever." I smiled and looked over at her.

"Well, I have a feeling it will get more exciting. We have to find that guy, and who knows where he's at."

"How often do you fly around like this, Demi?" I asked her randomly.

"Barley at all. Only when I'm mad or just want to get away. I don't like flying that much." She said, looking down at the city lights that were barely visible through the thin layer of cloud below us.

"Why? I'd love to fly."

"Because... that's how my mom died. Just she was in a plane. And every time I fly I just think of her. I could of gone to that trip with her. And when the plane went crashing down, I could have saved her."

"Don't let what happened in the past bring you down in the future." I got closer to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Is that your forth power?" She looked up at me, "making people feel better." She smiled.

"Well, no, but did it work?" I smiled back at her.

"Yeah, it did."  
It was the perfect moment. Sitting on clouds, looking into each other's eyes and smiling.  
And so, I leaned in to kiss her. Unlike when Selena kissed me, I saw sparks with Demi and my stomach turned a bit. I never even though me and Demi would get along when she first came, but look at us now.

We both pulled away when a loud roaring came toward us.

"It's a plane." I made the biggest mistake of all just now. I let go of her hand. All I wanted to do is make sure she was right about the plane. But then, I felt my stomach go up to my brain as I came crashing down to the solid floor.

"Joe!" I heard Demi yell and then I saw her as she quickly made her way down to me. I was falling faster than she was flying down. I saw the pain on her face as she gained speed. I could now easily see people on the ground. They looked like ants, but I could see them. And then I shut my eyes.

But, I opened them again when I felt cool arms around me, "I told you to not let go, Joe." She smiled, but I knew it wasn't a funny smile.

"Sorry." We were still falling, and I knew it took a lot of her strength to stop from falling and go back up. But, she did it and soon we were flying again instead of falling to our deaths.

"Well, just don't let go again. Because with your strength, its hard to pull you back up." She gasped for air.

"I'm sorry." I said as I looked over at her with apologetic eyes.

She just stared forward for a while, but eventually she knew I was staring at her, so she looked over at me.

"Its fine, Joe. You just scared me. I thought you were going to die."

"Would it be that bad if I would have?" I asked her.

"Yes. You're the only person I've met who has powers like me and we just sort of got along from the beginning. I've just never had a friend like you and it would have hurt me if you would have died."

"Oh. Well, just to let you know, I feel the same way about you. I'd feel a little lost if you would have died." She looked in front of her again. The rest of the ride home was silence.

When we got back on the floor, I instantly fell down. Demi laughed at me, but held out her hand to help me up. Instead of her picking me up to my feet, I brought her down and she landed on top of me, but then rolled off. And then she hit my chest, "I won't ever try to help you again, then." She laughed.

"I'm glad you two are getting along." A voice said in front of us. We both looked up.

* * *

Review Please! I want to know what you guys think.

Xoxo

AryannaCabrera


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Demi's P.O.V

"Mom?" Joe asked in surprise as he got up on his feet.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" I got up as well and brushed off my pants.

"Well, I thought you weren't going to be home till tomorrow." He asked as we all went inside the house.

"Turns out that, the story I was covering couldn't be released to the public yet because the case in the courtroom hasn't been set in stone, so, they told me to go back and take the day off on Monday."

"Oh, well then you can make dinner now." Joe sad as we got in the house.

"I thought you ordered pizza a while ago." She half glared at him.

"No, we got sidetracked." He explained to her as he leaned over the counter and she looked through the refrigerator. I just stood there, like a retard, and replayed everything that just happened. I wonder if he even meant to kiss me or just because.

And then I stopped thinking about it when he turned his head towards me. He looked away when I started playing a random song in my head.

"Why were you guys outside anyways?" His mom got food out from the fridge and started making something. She turned on the stove and put a frying pan on it.

"Just hanging out. Like you said 'getting along'. So, just let us know when dinner is ready." He stood up straight and walked towards me. "Come on." He whispered as he passed by me.

I followed him up the stairs and then he stopped walking, still in the hallway and turned around to face me.

"You seriously think crazy things." He had a small smile on his face.

"Well, I bet you do too, I just can't read your mind." He stopped smiling and put on a confused look, but then laughed lightly.

"And yes, I meant to kiss you. It wasn't God pushing our faces closer together, since we were in the clouds." He put a crooked smile on his face before turning away and going into his room. I watched him until the door was closed. And then I went back downstairs and into the kitchen where Brooke was.

"Hey, sweetie." She greeted me with a smile as I sat down in one of the tall bar chairs.

"Hey." I wonder what she would think if I told her I'm in love with her son...

"So, how do you like Joe? Is he being mean to you?" She smiled. I guess that meant it was a joke because he really isn't mean to anyone.

"Oh, no he's fine. He's not mean." The complete opposite of mean, I mentally added.

"So, are you going to tell me or what?" She asked, putting down a fork and looking straight at me.

I was, however, taken aback, "Tell you what?"

"Come on, you two are the same age, and I see the ways you looked at each other when I walked up to you guys earlier. You like him, huh?" Woah, I never expected this.

"If I said yes, would that be weird?"

She smiled brightly, "Not at all."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Demi's P.O.V

_Up on top of a building. People and cars rush by below. Looking down to see what lays in my future. I took a step closer. Closer... closer to the edge._

_"Demi..." I heard a whisper behind me. I turned my head, there was a blur then he stood next to me. But, he was almost transparent, I could see right through him. "Don't."_

_"I have to." I whispered as I looked back over the edge of the building. A cold hand on my arm pulled me back. I was practically leaning off the edge. If he were to let go, I'd be gone._

_"Joe, stop." I said and looked up into his eyes. A moment later, he was gone, I was falling._

I could hear myself struggling to wake up, but I didn't. I kept falling. I never stopped falling. In my dream, it was just me. So, I awoke when I felt something cold touch me.

I opened my eyes and gasped for air. There was a hand, which I gripped tight. I looked up to see Joe, staring at me in worry.

"Bad dream?" he asked. He wiped loose hair out from my face.

I nodded, "What time is it?" I asked, still holding his hand tightly.

"Time for you to go back to sleep." His eyes looked heavy and he had bags under his eyes.

"How did you...?" I didn't exactly know how to ask, but he read my mind anyways.

"I heard moaning and it got louder and turned into a half-scream. It scared me, and I came in here to see that it was you." He yawned. He was looking down at our hands.

"If you don't mind, can you sleep in here with me? I'm a little scared myself." I asked him. He nodded with a small smile. He got under the covers on the other side of me and held me close. "It's okay." He whispered.

We sat at the tables in the cafeteria before school started. I was just talking to Joe when it happened. I heard them talking, but Joe read her mind. Nick had practically broke Miley's heart into two pieces. I was about to get up and follow her, but Joe held me down as he, himself, got up and followed after her.

Joe's P.O.V

She was just walking out of the girl's bathroom when I found her. I walked up to her and held her arms, "You okay?" I asked. When she looked up, I saw the deep sadness in her eyes.

"I'm fine." That would have worked, but her voice cracked. And, not to mention, I can very easily read her mind.

"Don't worry about it, Miley. Nicks a jerk, take it from someone who has known Nick my whole life."

She was silent, but not in her mind:

'Am I ugly? Unattractive? What makes him like Selena more? It's almost like I'm just here for him to copy math answers from. Nothing important. I just want to crawl under a rock and die. I bet no one would notice, or care.'

"No." I slipped. She looked at me, I let her go and backed away a bit. A moment of silence and then the bell rang. "Can I walk you to class?" I offered. I'm sure Demi wouldn't mind too much.

She nodded and we were about to leave, when I saw a flash in front of me. I followed. Leaning on the wall. Him, the man. He's here at our school. Staring right at me intently. I blinked and he was gone.

When I dropped Miley off at her class something popped into my head. What if this mysterious stalker guy is after Demi...?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Joe's P.O.V

I skipped 1st period to search for the guy. He had to be around somewhere. I was on the second story of the school, that way the security guards wouldn't see me. But, I haven't found him yet, which means he must not be-

He was suddenly right in front me.

"What do you want with us?" I yelled at him as I dropped my backpack on the floor.

"There is no 'us'. I'm here for one of you." He said blankly.

"Can you explain why you're stalking me and Demi?" I asked more calmly.

"You two weren't born with your powers, you were experiments. We thought it didn't work out because nothing happened, so we sent you back out into the normal world. But, now that your older they sent me to check on you two."

"And you are?" I asked him.

"My name is James Conroy. I took care of you guys when you were younger."

"How did you get that picture of me and Demi? We just met each other."

"That picture was photo shopped. I needed something to remind me of the both of you. You two were best friends and I was like your father."

"Why don't either one of us remember any of this?"

"Because, they messed around with some wires in your brain and, before they sent you off to be normal kids, they made you forget everything that had happened. That way, if you did, indeed, have your powers you wouldn't remember how they got there. Which, you do have your powers, right Joe?"

"No, duh." I said sarcastically. "But, wait you said you came for one of us. Who?" I asked.

"The one with the most power." He said then disappeared.

I would be the one with more power, right? I'm strong, I have super speed and I read minds. That is a lot of power. And I better be the one, because he is NOT touching Demi.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness. I hope you like how this is going

Xoxo

AryannaCabrera


	14. Chapter 14

Heyy! I am so sorry for being MIA for so long! i was really bussy with school and my family. Here you have some more chapters which are probably gonna be the last ones. I lost inspiration on this story so im gonna put it on hold for a while. It will probably go upto 23 chapters because i had them written all ready. After that i really dont know if i'll continue. If any of you would like to adopt this story and finish it, PM me.

xoxo, Aryanna

* * *

Chapter 14

Demi's P.O.V

I sat on my bed and finished up my math homework. I heard crashing against the wall all of a sudden. It came from Joe's room. I stood up, got myself all invisible and went out and over to his room. The door was open already which was a good thing, but he'd still figure it out because he can read my mind.

I looked in and he was laying face down on his bed making the most annoying sounds into a pillow.

"Demi." I barley heard him say, "Go away." It was mumbling, but I think I heard him right. I walked into his room more to see what he did. His room was a mess. It was like he was looking for something and got mad that he couldn't find it. Or he's just crazy.

"I'm not crazy." I heard him say, but this time his voice was clear. I let out a small gasp and turned. He was sitting up on the edge of his bed staring in my direction. I knew my power had glitches when I'm invisible. It flashes when I get a little nervous, but the sad thing is that I have no idea when that happens.

"What did you do?" I asked in regard to the mess.

"I'm just frustrated. Miley called me. She's still upset about everything. After I talked to her and made her better, I called Nick. He seems to think she's overreacting and he's not apologizing. I mean, cant he see that she really likes him?" While he explained I picked broken things up off the floor.

"And that made you throw things at the wall?" I looked up at him.

He nodded, "Yeah, and just everything else. I have a short temper sometimes." It looked like he smashed his chair against the wall and it just shattered into pieces everywhere.

"Well, your Nick's best friend, I'm sure he won't talk to you seriously about a girl." Forgetting that I was completely naked and invisible, I went to sit beside him. But, he didn't seem to mind really.

"Maybe he'd listen to you. Miley's too afraid of rejection to talk to Nick. But, she'll explain things to me. We're pretty close." He was staring down at the ground.

"Okay, so you help Miley and I'll help Nick. Now you can clean up your room." He looked up and turned his head toward me.

"Excuse me? You can't tell me what to do." He smiled so I knew he was joking.

"Well, you're just going to leave a huge mess in your room? What's your mom going to say when she sees this?"

"Joe? How did you break your chair that bad?" He imitated his mother's voice. I pushed him lightly.

"You're so mean!"

"I know." He reached his hand out and touched my face. He felt around till he got to my lips. And then he leaned in and kissed me. That was completely unexpected. One arm steadied him on the bed and the other arm was wrapped around my back. I don't even know what we are. I don't think this makes us boyfriend/girlfriend really. Maybe just really CLOSE friends.

I backed away after realizing he wasn't about to. "Okay, Joe." I smiled, but it wasn't like he could see me.

"Sorry." He laughed. "I'll clean this up." I heard a door open and then close from downstairs.

"Joe! Demi! You guys here?" His mom yelled from down stairs.

"Yeah, mom!" Joe yelled back. He let go of me and got down on the ground and started cleaning up. I slipped out of his room and into mine. I got dressed quickly. I wished so much that they would have made my clothes go invisible with me because it's just weird.

Once I was dressed, I went down stairs and found Brooke sitting on the couch reading something. I sat down next to her and she looked up.

"Hey, Demi." She smiled.

"Hello." I smiled back. I think we were getting a little closer from when I first arrived here.

"So... Has he kissed you yet? If you don't mind my asking." She wasn't normal mom.

"Um... yeah." I giggled in an embarrassed way.

"Oh my goodness! When?" She turned on me, and the things she was reading fell to the floor.

"Uh, well yesterday and just now ...before you got home." This was so awkward.

"EEP! So, has he asked you out or anything?"

"No..." She was way too excited.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Demi. Just, my son tells me nothing. He could have some secret World of War craft life and I would have no clue. And to hear that you two are getting close, it reassures me that he's actually uh normal. But, I'm so happy now! You two are so cute. "

I blushed, "Well, um don't tell him I told you." Like he didn't already know.

"Oh, I won't." She giggled and then picked up the things she dropped

Review Please!

Xoxo

AryannaCabrera


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Joe's P.O.V

"Well, um don't tell him I told you." Like he didn't already know, I heard in Demi's thoughts. She was right.

"Oh, I won't." My mom giggled and I saw her pick up the things she dropped.

I had stopped cleaning up when I heard them start talking down stairs. My mom was all in Demi's business. And of course, Demi being a nice person tells my mom everything. I just knew at some point my mom would bring this up, that I and Demi kissed. Which is the reason I wish I had a dad.

I shook my head and finished cleaning up. I stood up and looked at the clock. It was already 7 p.m. I think Demi has the power to speed time up. I swear every time I'm with her, time just flies right by. Or maybe it's true what they say, 'Time flies when you're having fun.'

Demi's P.O.V

I got to school late this morning. I forgot out this essay that I was supposed to finish this weekend, and I didn't. So, Joe went to school by himself earlier. But, now I wish I would have gone with him. Because, I'm forced to walk through icy cold winds to school. The school isn't that far, but its far enough for me to get frostbite out here.

I finally got to school. I went up to the office to get a pass and then made my way into the school. It was 11:30 a.m., which meant we were in third period. And third period was English, where I would turn in my essay.

I practically ran up the stairs and to my class. I opened the door and walked in, bring in a cold breeze with me. I walked up to Mrs. Harpman and gave her my pass. She looked at it and handed it back to me. "Stop being late, you have Saturday school."

No freaking way. I looked down at the tardy pass, and yes, there in bold red letters it stated 'Saturday School' this Saturday. Great. I walked over and took my seat next to Miley. She gave me a look that reassured me.

"Okay, class, so since I bet none of you worked on your papers this weekend, I'm going to give you until Wednesday to complete it."

My mouth dropped. I heard a bunch of 'yes!', but I was, however, angry and frustrated. This day is going to suck.

I was so happy it was lunch time already. In fourth period, I tripped over my feet when I was throwing away a piece of paper. Everyone laughed at me.

I noticed Joe and Miley talking in the main area where everyone hung out. We usually all sat in the cafeteria. I walked up to Joe.

"Hey, uh, Demi I'll be right inside. I'm talking to Miley." Now, I get rejected. I should of just stayed home today. I nodded a little and went into the cafeteria. But, no it isn't just that easy. On my way there I walked right into some guy. And he had a lunch tray in his hands. This day could not get any worse.

I had nasty Taco Salad all over me. And the worst part, he had an open bottle of red Gatorade. It is also all over me. I just stood there, disgusted.

"Uhm you should really watch where you're going." He said. And when he did, I looked up at him.

"You think?" I was about to burst. Or just cry. I've had the worst day ever. And I have a feeling its just going to get worse.

I sat in the nurses office the rest of the school day. Still covered in my nasty food clothes.

When the final bell rang, I was happy to see Joe come in the office. I had texted him earlier and told him. But, now I have to sit in his nice car.

We walked out of the school and to the parking lot.

"Bad day, huh?" He asked me.

"Yeah, how do you know?" I looked up at him. He gave me a look.

"Uh..." He muttered.

I, on the other hand, wasn't watching where I was going and ran right into a pole. I fell straight on my back and I was seeing major stars...

Yes, this isn't just random bad luck day for Demi. SOMETHING is going to happen.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Joe's P.O.V

Something was seriously up with Demi. It's like she had no clue I could read minds. Or maybe she's just THAT frustrated. But, for some reason, I don't think so.

Oh my gosh. She hit a pole. This really isn't a good day for her. Uh... what should I do?

I knelt down next to her. This was the weirdest thing. Her eyes were closed and she was probably blacked out, but I could read her mind. Then I felt a sharp pain run through my mind. It was like a headache but ten times worse. What's going on?

Then she blinked her eyes open and the ache went away. Did I just feel her pain?

I scrunched my eyebrows and stood up. I stared down at her. What is going on? I swear it was like I just went through what it feels like when you don't become unconscious from hitting yourself on the head.

"What are you-" I cut her off.

I got back down next to her and grabbed her hand. "Make your hand invisible." I ordered her.

"What the..? What's going on, Joe?" Now she was pissing me off.

"Just do it!" I half-screamed.

"Fine!" Nothing happened.

"Are you doing it?" I asked.

"Yeah what the..?" She yanked her hand away from me. "What did you do?"

"He didn't do anything." We both looked up to see him, the guy, the James guy.

"Then what is going on here?" Demi stood up slowly.

"Joe hasn't told you?" He motioned towards me.

"Told me what?"

"Oh. Well let him explain later," he paused, "you see, Demi. You are getting too close to Joe. You two aren't compatible with each other. It's like putting and electrical wire in water. We knew this would happen and that's why we need to take the one with the most power right away." I had this strange feeling that he was lying about that. Only Demi's power was fading, not mine. Something else is happening…

"What are you going to do to Joe?" She automatically assumed I was the one with more power.

"I never said it was Joe. But we have to do some tests, they may be fatal-" I immediately cut him off.

"No. We'll stay away from each other for a while. We aren't going through some old dudes tests if its going to kill us." He looked over at me and stared deeply into my eyes.

I then saw the monster. This huge... I didn't even know what to call it. It was clawing towards me. The scariest thing I've ever seen. Then the vision changed. I saw myself standing tall in front of the monster.

I quickly closed my eyes. When I opened them back up, I was back in the school parking lot.

"What?" I was confused.

"You'll see." Then he vanished.

I turned to Demi, "Horrible. It's horrible." I mumbled.

"What happened"? She asked, stroking my arm.

"Horrible." That seemed to be the only thing I could say.

Demi's P.O.V

We sat up high on the clouds trying to figure everything out.

"I seriously have no idea. I wish there was some way to get to that place that he talked about." Joe thought out loud. I took the picture out of my pocket. It was the one of me and Joe that I had found from that guy.

"It was like a monster from hell. I saw myself, preparing to battle with it. I don't know if that's a sign or if it's a vision, something that's going to happen."

I looked at the down at the picture, "Maybe it was a sign. I looked up, you know, like you said it was from hell or whatever. Maybe it's a sign that these people are evil. And you don't want to mess with them."

"Maybe your right." He looked down at his hands.

I continued examining the picture. I then flipped the picture over. Words. Something that looked like an address.

"Uh, Joe..."

Yeah, I seriously don't know where I'm going with this. I just keep writing stuff. Just give me your thoughts please? What you think is going on. I bet you never thought it'd get crazy haha.

Xoxo

AryannaCabrera


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

At the Institute...

The men gathered around a table all staring down at something. They were dressed in white lab coats.

Then he appeared.

"Stop it! Stop messing with her! She's just a child!" He knew of the powers all the men had. Forcing bad luck on someone, changing the emotions and feelings of a person. And SHE could temporarily be rid a power.

"Why should we, Russell? He is the powerful one and she is just getting in the way of him." One man said turning to Russell. He was the head of the Institute.

"He is not the powerful one. Or at least he doesn't see it. He's falling for her as well."

"We sent you out to fix this problem and you didn't do anything except reveal our secret. So, now we are fixing this problem. We should never have given Demi powers."

"Well, we didn't know they would meet each other again." Another man said.

"I think I agree with Russell, they can both help us. Even if Joe is stronger. She has good power as well. It's not fair that we've let them go on this long, for us to just tear them apart." Another said.

"I guess you all are right. I've seen the way Joseph looks at her. We wouldn't be able to touch her without a fight through him." The leader said.

"Good, so what now?" Russell said.

"We see where it goes. For now, we must leave them alone. That is until we need them for battle."

The men walk out of the room. All except for one, who stays. But, she isn't a man. She goes over to the file cabinet and searches through all the files till she finds one named 'Joseph Adam Jonas' on it.  
She opens it up and looks for something. And when she finds it, an evil grin appears on her face. 

(sorry for the shortness) BLAH! This chapter sucked soooo much! I mean I like how I'm adding like action and stuff, but I feel like I'm confusing you guys. I really need some reviews so I know what you think!

Xoxo

AryannaCabrera


End file.
